Exhausted
by Kanoyan Ines
Summary: Relena's day ended up making her feel unusually exhausted. Heero shows his care and concern by treating Relena with a day-off.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

A/N: I wrote this after an exhausting, hot day. I felt that maybe Relena once amidst her days full of meetings, must have felt really exhausted once in a while. I thought that in his own little way, Heero can show how he really cares for her.

Exhausted

a 1xR one-shot fanfic

Relena slid down to her seat at the back of her pink limousine. As she laid back her head against the soft cushion of the leather seat, she felt Heero settle in next to her. As soon as he had closed the door, the limo's engine roared to life and they were on their way back to her mansion.

She sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to bear the pain from her throbbing head; that any minute it can explode. It was one of her typical days wherein she had meetings one after the other; half of them she had been told, half of them were those emergency meetings, she hated the most. Well, she had been used to all these nerve-wracking, head-aching, throat-scratching meetings with all sorts and types of people: politicians, monarchs, rebels even ordinary workers. She had managed to wake up day after day surviving her work load of meetings, speeches and endless reading of various important documents.

It was just that this day had been unusually exhausting. She had been from five meetings straight and for some reason, all of which have been really tedious. Add up the unusually hot weather on the colony that even with the air conditioning tuned up to its maximum, heat has managed to creep up to her skin and produce sticky sweat. Relena wondered what was wrong with this colony's weather system. Plus, the fact that today was the first day of her monthly period. Her body was feeling extra-sticky, the weather seemed extra-humid and her glands were producing hormones that aggravated the sickening, irritating feeling of exhaustion.

While still leaning her head back at the head rest, Relena sighed once more. Her breathing was fast and erratic so she fanned herself with her hands.

"Pagan, is the air con on high?" she cried, still with her eyes closed and her head laid back.

"Yes, Madam."

Relena let out a sigh of disappointment. This day is really going to test her stamina and will power. In a few minutes, she had managed to doze off the pain and irritation away.

* * *

All this time her silent companion had been noticing Relena's uneasy feelings. He has been with her for quite some time now, to notice that this day had been pretty tough for the usually sunny and cheerful Vice Foreign Minister.

The weather was quite hot, not to mention humid, too. He recalled how he finished up 20 bottles of water just to ease the heat. He glanced at her quite often that usual. She was moaning and sighing her pain and irritation away. She must be really having a hard time. Relena was never the one to voice out nor act out her uneasiness. She always made it a point to make sure that people around her feel that she is fine and that nothing is wrong with her to make them feel at ease.

It was either Relena was now too comfortable with his company or her uneasiness was too great that she broke down this time. He decided it was the latter.

Her head bobbed up and down as she fell into a deep sleep. Pagan was not a very smooth driver. Relena seemed to be in the deepest stage of sleep for her to remain asleep with her head swaying in all directions.

Heero moved closer to the sleeping blonde and gently laid her head on his shoulder. They remained in that position for the rest of the ride to Relena's mansion.

As they arrived at the mansion, Heero tapped Relena's shoulder gently hoping to awaken her. But, all his efforts were futile. He tapped again this time a little harder, but to no avail. Pagan had already opened the door for them to come out and Heero, realizing that Relena wouldn't wake up soon, decided to carry her out of the car.

No sign of life came from the Vice Foreign Minister as her bodyguard took her out of the back seat and into the mansion.

"I'll take care of her, you may park the car." Heero said to Pagan, as he moved up towards the stairs.

Relena was still sleeping peacefully even after Heero deposited her ever so gently to her queen-sized bed.

Heero stared at the beautiful creature in tranquillity before him. She had this small smile on her face, as if she was having a really nice dream.

* * *

Relena whimpered softly as she slowly opened her eyes. It was an unfamiliar feeling. She felt the bed underneath her but she felt heavy, she was still in her formal attire. She had never slept at her bed in those. It was extremely uncomfortable! But, she somehow felt better now that she had been a while ago. How could she forget that painful throbbing in her head. But, why is she already in bed? And with her formal clothes still on?

She sat up and was stunned to find out that Heero was sitting in a chair beside her bed. She brushed off strands of hair off her face to see if it was really him. It was.

He poured tea on a cup and offered it to her. "Drink this,"

She took the cup from his hand and drank the tea, quite obediently. It was so good-chamomile tea really makes her forget her name.

"Thank you," she said, as she handed the cup back to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thanks." she replied. "What happened? Did I collapse?"

Heero shook his head. "You fell asleep in the car. You wouldn't wake up so, I brought you straight into bed."

Relena found herself blushing. Heero carrying her to her bed? _'Geez, I wonder how I looked? I hope I didn't look stupid or something.'_ she thought.

"I'm sorry, I've really been tired." Relena apologized, suddenly she noticed that it was unusually bright in the room. "Wait! It's already morning? What time is it? How long have I been sleeping?"

"It's ten in the morning." Heero replied flatly despite Relena's apparent panic-mode.

"Ten? God, why didn't anybody wake me up? I have a meeting at nine!" Relena cried, as she tried to get off her bed.

Tried.

But, failed.

Two forceful hands prevented her from going out of the bed. Heero's hold on her wrists was gentle but she found herself imprisoned in his grasps.

"You're not going anywhere,"

Relena stared at him, dumbfounded. "What?"

"You're going to stay here in your bed the whole day."

Relena found it hard to react with Heero being so close to her and with him holding her like this.

"But, I've got meetings, documents to read-"

Heero released his hold on her left wrist and placed a finger on her lips to shush her. "Everything's been taken cared of,"

Relena was stunned by his actions. Him being too close to her, him placing his finger on her lips-everything. This was all new, this was not the usual Heero. She was staring at him intently that Heero suddenly felt conscious of himself. They were too close and his finger was on her lips.

He let go of her and they quickly regained their personal spaces back. Both were blushing wildly and too conscious to look at each other.

Relena cleared her throat to break the awkward silence. "Everything's been taken cared of? So, what am I supposed to do?"

Heero turned to face her regaining his serious demeanor. "Sleep and have a good rest." he replied. "You might want to take a shower and change into comfortable clothes before you do. And, breakfast is ready. Shall I ask Pagan to bring it here?"

Relena was too dumbfounded to react. _'Everything's been taken cared of,'_ True. Apparently, it seems like the perfect day for her. No meetings, no documents and a day of pure rest and relaxation! Wow! Yeah, right.

"No, I have to be in the meeting and I have to finish the paper works. What do you mean everything's been taken cared of? All those things can only be done by me." she said firmly, as if she was at the center of a huge hall talking to politicians.

But, she was talking to her bodyguard, Heero Yuy, so that wouldn't do.

"I called up your secretary to have all your meetings cancelled and rescheduled. I read through all your paper works and have done the necessary things to be done. You may check them once you have rested well enough. They're at your table." her bodyguard replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

Again, Relena was too dumbfounded to react. All she had managed to do was fall in a slump atop her bed, completely bedazzled by the work of her bodyguard.

Heero sat on the chair beside her bed and watched her, waiting for her next move. She looked at him and said, "What's happening?"

"I'm keeping my promise, that's all."

"Keeping your promise?"

"I told you I will protect you whoever your enemy may be."

Relena's eyes widened. "You mean, there's a threat again? Who's behind this? Any idea? You contacted Lady Une?"

Heero placed his hands on Relena's shoulders to calm her down. "Relax. That's your enemy."

"What do you mean, relax?"

"There are no terrorists or any creature out there after you."

"What?" Relena asked, even more puzzled.

"Work is your enemy and fatigue and stress. They're after you." Heero explained. "You were so tired yesterday that you slept for ten hours straight."

"Oh, that." Relena said, making the sense out of Heero's words. "So, you took care of everything to make sure I could get a day off?"

Heero nodded.

Relena smiled as she realized everything Heero has done. She then threw herself off her bed and savored the feeling of being immersed in its soft cushions.

She smiled sweetly at her bodyguard who was still sitting on the chair beside her bed, watching her enjoy herself at her bed.

"I could get used to this, you know." she teased, as she winked at him.

Relena wasn't sure if that flicker of movement formed across Heero's lips was real or did her ever so serious bodyguard just smiled affectionately at her?

-The End-

Please review!


End file.
